


A not so morally acceptable Story

by StrangeRabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: (not-official as written by law)Father Will become her work from home Husband, (not-official as written by law)She will become her dad's stay at home Wife, Also not Ventilate the house enough, Body Hair, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Daughter Currently lives 50/50 with divorced parents, Daughter always disliked Schoolwork and the idea of working a job, Daughter wil also quickly stop shaving her body althogether, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Father truly does Love The Daughter(he made with his Ex), Father was never Moral inside to begin with(he only faked it), Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Masturbation, Golden shower, He just doesn't show it in the generally acceptable manner(at first), He will be a loving father for their Children, Impregnation, Incest, Later on Consensual Sex, Mother Left the dad years ago, Never having realised what she truly wanted instead until now, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Only remaining IN LOVE with his FIRST BORN Daughter, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, She Will quickly realise she Loves daddy also, She wanted something else, She will also become a stay at home Mother to their children, She will soon after choose to live only with daddy, Sweat, Taking a shit in the forest, The Daughter simply hasn't dicovered her own dirty side(yet), They apperently begin liking their new atmosphere, They will start to order a lot of food delivery service, Underage Drinking, piss drinking, thought he was problematic then( O was that an understatement on her part ), will also completely stop showering after that, will quickly stop showering at daddy's place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeRabbit/pseuds/StrangeRabbit
Summary: Look at the Archive Warnings and tags, then think for yourself and make up your own mind if you will read this story or not.Incase this is to much for you, try looking up some other stuff i wrote instead( although those might be not much better for some people ).Father is a little fucked up in the head, while not realising it herself at the beginning, the daughter seems to not fall far from the tree.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 61





	A not so morally acceptable Story

As she came home from school she dropped her schoolbag on the ground in the hallway as the frontdoor slammed shut on it's own weight.

Sophie stretched out as she let out a loud yawn caused by her long agonizing day at school,   
she would become more awake at home after school, as evening slowly approached, she always did.

She then took up her back again and wen't to her room, closing the door behind her, and dropping her back at her Desk,   
after that she undressed, put on a towel, and walked out of her room towards the shower, where she dropped the towel on the floor to put her later wet feet on.  
After she finished showering, she dried her body, and wrapped a fresh towel around her down to her midriff reaching straight blond hair,  
and another fresh one around her body, Before putting on a loose_fitting_short_red&white_summer_dress that barely reached her thighs, and a-pair-of-matching-soft_red: bra and panties.

She then proceeded to rest a bit, laying her body down atop the blankets on her made bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sophie, dinner is ready!!", Danny, her father called out.  
"Be there in a minute!", she answered.

<45 minutes later, after they were done with their food, took care of the dishwasher and had made coffee.>

"Dad! Do you have something to drink in the fridge?". "Yes, some Orange Juice, just bought it yesterday. Should still be enough in it, as far as i'm aware!".

As she drank a sip of her glass, she didn't notice her father getting up behind her.

"What a nice view.", he said, while cupping her right ass cheek and right hip through her summer dress with his right hand  
( as he let his eyes roam over her from behind, she had a small tigth yet handfull and fit ass, thin midriff(like wasp style thin),   
slender(yet on her thin frame still flaring outwards) hips, lean but soft legs(slightly curving out in her thighs),   
slender arms, small hands and feet, and long blond hair reaching as low as not to be that far above her ass, giving her a youthfull look( she is 16 ).

"Dad, What The Fuck!!", she shouted with a clear sound of being schocked by his behaviour, while turned around to look at him with a shocked and slightly-angry appearance.  
Then he observed her from the front, clearly not hiding himself looking at her body from her.  
"Nice, your truly beautifull.", he said  
( she had blue eyes, generally soft facial features, and a tiny sweet little nose, which together with her hair gave her a cute look face to look at.  
She had a slender little neck, but which was clearly visible and not out of place on her tiny body, her shoulders were also slender, her belly was flat, and she had b-cup breasts ).

He put his hands on on her thighs before moving up to her hips, moving her dress up as he did, and lifted her up, putting her down with her panty-clad-ass on the kitchen counter.  
"Daddy, what are you doing?" She asked with a clear tone of unease in her voice.   
"Doing what i should have done earlier in your life sweety.", shoving his right_hand's_index_and_middle_finger's past her panties into her pussy, as he said so.  
"Daddy stop it!!", but he would not stop, he was just getting started, as he began to steadily finger his daughter.

After a while his daughter's pussy began to get wetter despite the non-consensual nature of what was happening right now.

She tried to push him of, but he didn't stop, and instead started to masturbate her harder, while starting to play with her clit with his right thumb.  
She started getting increasingly pleasurable sensations coursing through her pussy, which despite her best efforts was getting close to having her orgasm if this didn't stop soon.  
"Daddy!!, she began again, now sounding more pleading than angry.

As she was nearing her orgasm, he suddenly pulled out, which despite her wishing for that all along, somehow deep down, seemed to dissapoint a part of herself,   
a feeling she struggled to comprehend, being both suprised and disgusted with the portion of her own self that made her a female.   
Because, how could she possibly be dissapointed by that? She did not want her father to put his fingers anywhere near her vagina! Did she?.

Before she could think about what just happened though, he grapped her by the hips again, lifting her back to her feet and then spun her around facing the kitchen counter.  
He then lifted her dress up over her ass with his right hand and let it down upon the backside of her midriff, while pushing her front down over the counter with his left hand.  
Finally used his left and right hands to pull down her panties, letting them fall all the way upon/around her feet and ankles.  
As he got back up, he put his left hand on her now bare naked left hip, and used his right hand to aim his cock at her pussing and to press against it with the tip.

As she finally understood what her father was about to do, she began to plead and shout: "DADDY NOOOO!!!!".  
But he would not listen and as he pushed hips forward, slipping past her pussy lips with his cockhead,   
he put both hands on her belly, and slid up into the remainder of her dress until he reached her breasts, cupping them through her bra when he did.

With a content sigh of lifted pressure out of his mouth, he began to softly play with he breasts, playing extra with her now unkown to herself hard nippels,  
while pushing his cock further into her pussy, stretching her virginal pussy walls as he did so. Resulting in a schocked "NOOOOOOOOOO" from her.

As he reached her hymen, he now pulled his hands back from her breasts, and put them tighly around her hips, as he prepared to take away her virginity.  
He softly pulled back, before pluncging back in with a long and powerfull stroke,   
instantly ripping right through her hymen, ending her viginal days, as she screamed with pain from it, a tear rolling down her right eye over the right cheek of her cute face.

But he gave her no time to recover, as he quickly began with a steady continues rythm of long hard thrusts,   
plowing in and out of her, sheathing his adult cock fully inside of her everytime that he plunged in.  
As he began fucking her in earnest, she began to slowly reach her first orgasm during sex in her life while starting to cry.

"Oh, sweetheart, i love you, i love you so much", he said with a voice filled with his feelings for her, while still fucking her hard from behind.  
"Huh?", was all she could say, while her face wet from tears got a curious frown as she tried to contemplate what her father just said....  
He said he loved her? While raping her, he said he loved her.... Was this some cruel ploy of his? or did he indeed have some form of twisted onesided love for his own daughter?

As he was still busy taking her on the counter, she began to breath heavily as she was nearing her peak, while unconsciously starting to gyrate her ass against him.  
"Are you coming sweetheard? Go on my love, come with all your might, clamp that perfect pussy of yours around my cock as you do so, and i will then fill your pussy with my sperm.",   
what did he say? "No daddy! don't cum in me, no! I could get pregnant!".  
"Don't you wish to get pregnant my love? Don't you wish to make a baby with your father?". "You can't be serious!?!".

Then she could not take it any longer as her orgasm washed over her, sending shivers all over her body, especially her pussy, as she squirted on the floor and her panties below her  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DAAAADDDDYYYYYYY!!!!!!, she couldn't help herself as she came far harder than she ever come from masturbating.

"Yes!! That's it, come! Come on your father's cock! The cock that is about to fertilise the eggs in your cute little belly".

As she came down from her orgasm, she still wasn't fully aware of what her father had just said.  
But then it happened! He slammed inside of her and clenched his teeth as he grunted while his balls sent splurt after splurt of hot sperm right into her pussy.  
"Wait, are you coming? No, i said no daddy!!! Why are you doing this!?! I said so, i am fertile, i can get pregnant!", but he didn't listen,  
and continued to rock his hips foward, filling her with more cum everytime that his cock sheathed inside of her.

As he was finally spent and pulled his softening cock out of her with a slopping sound as her vaginal lips tried to hold onto his cock, not yet wanting him to leave her pussy,   
unlike the person the pussy belonged to, who still maintained a feeling of sadness about what just happened, mixed with a feeling of emptiness that she tried to supress. 

After what had just transpired, she wen't too her room again, her father not even trying to stop her. She would not return until just around half past ten in the evening.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he was sipping his glass of whisky while whatching a cheap romantic B-movie, hshe suddenly walked into the living room, she not saying anything, he just ushered a soft "Hey".

After what ws only 2 minutes, but waht felt like 5 minutes, she came to the bench, and asked what he was drinking,   
he simply answered: "Whisky. Not something you should be drinking at you age. But then again, neither does the law agree with what i did earlier.", he answered with a wink.  
Is he seriously going about this with such a carefree vibe? She thought to herself.

"Whatever, i think i'm needing one right now.", "Sure, you know where i put my whisky glasses,   
the movie is some cheesy romance stuff, the kind you like.", "Sure, lets whatch it.", she shrugged.

As she sat then down on the left to him whith a glass of whisky in her right hand, they silently watched the movie together,   
while he quickly brought her upto speed about who whas who, and which man and woman were the main love couple of the movie that it was about.

He had niticed she was wearing the grey boring and simple yet comfy bathrobe that he got her some 2 months ago when her previous one had been ruined.  
He had gotten quite an earful from his ex trough the phone back then. Over how utterly senseless it had been on his part to buy such an "Ugly" bathrobe, as she called it.

"So, dad, why did you fuck me?", she asked suddenly, clearly never something she would normally have asked in such a way, as she looked at him questioningly.  
"Like i said, sweetheard, because i am in love with you". "Really, then what is sssoooo great about little me huh?",   
she retorted why now bending halfway towards him with her uper body, having tilted her head slightly to (her)left, as she awaited his answer,   
thinking she got him there, that she had him cornered. His answer, as he slowly turned to look at her with a dead_serious-gaze: "Everything.".

That took her clearly of guard, and despite herself, couldn't help her from getting a little blush on her face because of it.  
In her moment of not knowing what to do, he moved towards her put his right hand behind her head and kissed her on the lips.  
Shocked she suddenly broke free, while looking at him with big wide eyes, still having his hand on her head, while he looked at her with a loving smile.  
Before he pushed her head down with that hand, to his with his other hand, in the meantime already freed cock.

As she tried to protest, he used her open mouth to quickly shove it over is cock, causing her to let out a muffled scream.  
He then simply began pumping her her up and down his cock with a soft rythm, but with deep strokes, hitting the opening to her throat each time.

After about a minute or so he let her up for air, causing her to inhale deeply, before launching all sorts of insults to him,   
as an answer he simply pushed her lips over his cock again. A good 2 minutes after that, letting her up occasionally,  
which she had used everytime inbetween then and now to curese at him, he felt something wet!  
Looking down, he saw she was licking his shaft, as he then let her up for air again, she breathed in air,   
followed by one of her sweet cute smiles, as she then suddenly brought her left hand to his cock and began stroking it,  
effectively jerking him of, why she kept smiling, before she said: "You like my mouth?". "Love it!", he said with a smile.

She began absolutely beeming at her compliment, before she swallowed his cock on her own and began sucking his cock,  
with her blond hair waving from side to side as her head bobbed up and down, swallowing his shaft, making slurping noises as she did so.

However she wasn't done yet, and tried to take his cock deeper, taking into her throat as she gagged, still not used to deepthroating her father.

Finally she started to get the hand of it, her lips now hitting his pubic area,   
as she no longer gagged when she sucked, while producing obscene slurping noises.  
He felt he balls began to stir, and warned her that he was about to cum, she reacted by pulling her mouth of,   
then proceeding to give a long lick over his ballsack al the way to his cockhead, followed by a quick peck of her lips on his urethra,   
as she smiled again, before deepthroating him again while she started too softly fondle his ballsack with her left hand.  
Urging him on while she looked upwards, gazing straight into his eyes, he then came with a force bigger then earlier today,  
as he yelled: "Shit!!", before cumming into her stomach, while she held his cock there eagerly gulping down every last drop.

As he was calming down from what just happened, she just lay there, staring at his still hard cock, "Wasn't that enough for you?", she asked.  
Instead of answering, he just put his hands on her sides just below her arms, and pulled her towards him and upright,   
he had noticed she wasn't waering anything under her bathrobe, as it had loosened somewhat during her deepthroathing him, giving him view of her breasts.  
While she hovered above his crotch in her fathers hands, she stared at her fathers loving face, Was she falling in love with him?  
Before she could think any thurther, her father had removed her bathrobe, and lowered her atop his cock,   
entering her in one go, before placing his hands on her hips, and started fucking her from below.  
This caused a litle moan to escape her lips, as she felt his warmth both inside her pussy and her heart at the same time.  
She then did what both surprised herself and her dad at the same time, she removed his shirt, encircled her arms around his neck,  
Moved in closer, and as she started kissing him putting her tongue inside his mouth seeking his( prompting a french kiss from her responsive ),  
and as their bellies met, touched, rubbed against oneanother, seemingly molding their stomaches together as they had sex( her flat stomach against his alcohol belly ),  
she began riding him, lifting her hips up and down meeting his thrusts everytime as on que.

After some minute or so f that, he moved them up from the bench and dropped her on the loor in front of the tv and turned her on her hands and knees,   
as she understood what he wanted, she lowered her front, touching the the floor with her breasts and forearms,   
while raising her hips and arching her back, with her belly pointed downwards,   
she started swinging her hips from left to right, turning her face to look at him while biting her lower lip, as he positioned himself behind her, entering her again.

He pumped her for half an hour without reducing speed even once, before cumming inside of her pussy a second time that day,   
as she screamed, with pleasure this time, from an orgasm herself. Afterwards, he turned off the TV, and then carried her upstairs, not to her bedroom, but to his instead.  
Without cleaning up, he layed down naked with his back on his bed, putting an already sleeping equally naked Sophie face down atop of him pressing her breasts on top of him,  
laying her head on his left shoulder with he mouth facing his left cheek, and positioned his pussy atop his cock and impaled her on it till the pubic areas hit,   
pulling the bedsheets atop of them both, until only his head, neck and shoulders and her head stuck out of it.   
He then fell asleep with his cock staying inside his daughter throughout the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she awoke atop of her dad, being stretched by his cock, she was struck with nothing but love for him, "O dad, you never wanted to leave me did you?", she said softly.  
He awoke, "Never, you are my woman now sweetheard.", "Yes!!!", she said with tears of happiness springing out of her eyes and over her cheeks, "I'm your woman now daddy!  
And as your woman, i will have your babies as well, and i wan't lots of them, all of your sperm belongs to me now, so don't you dare jerking of mister, you hear me!!",   
she shouted, with a half stern and half loving voice. "Loud and clear, my sperm belongs to you, and as long as you live under my roof, you won't take showers anymore  
and you won't shave, i like my daughter pure natural, those products and societal standarts do nothing but diminish your perfection.", "You mean it?",   
"Yes i love your smell, it comforts me.", "Oh dad, will you stop showering also?", "No, because i still need to support us outside, can't well do that smelling like nature build me.",  
"I can't argue with that (Giggle).", she anwered, as she started riding him.


End file.
